I'll never get used to you
by Ihvesoul
Summary: Based on the development of Frank and Laurel's relationship. Yes I ship them big time.


_**A/N: There is a lot of hate in the HTGAWM fandom for Frank and I don't really understand why, yeah he was a douche in the first episode but I don't think he's that bad. Also, I think he genuinely likes Laurel so I'm writing this fic from the way I see them, and the way I want them to be.**_

_**-I don't own the characters or the show. **_

He pulled Laurel up so she was leaning against his muscular chest and slung his arm around her for support.

"Frank get off me I'm having fun" She slurs at him trying to pull away. But this only makes him hold her tighter.

"No you're making an idiot out of yourself" He mutters "Come on I'm taking you home" Frank guides her out of the bar disappointing a lot of the law students who had been enjoying her 'show'.

After forcing Laurel in to a taxi and being dropped off outside his apartment Frank watched in amusement as she stumbled up the stairs to his door.

"Just let me help you" He offers coming up next to her in case she fell and broke her neck.

"I can walk by myself Frank!" She replies bitterly trying to sound as sober as possible.

He raises his hands in mock surrender "Okay, okay"

"Your stupid door won't open" Laurel groans as she tries to push the door open and fails.

"Maybe I should try unlocking it?" He replies with a smirk but he moves past her and unlocks the door with his key.

Laurel stumbles through the door and begins to pull off her clothes as sophistically as you can when you've had 4 vodka and red bulls.

Frank closes the door and turns to see her undressing. He raises his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Well aren't we going to have sex?" She says but it's muffled as she pulls her jumper over her head.

"Not when you're drunk" He replies simply, moving past her to go to the kitchen and pour himself a drink and make his guest a coffee.

Laurel follows him in only her underwear. "Like you don't sleep with drunk girls"

"I sleep with drunk girls, just not you when you're drunk" He answers whilst pouring his whisky into a glass.

"And why not?"

Frank eyes her standing there in her underwear and smiles slightly. "I have too much respect for you Laurel. Now please go and take a shower, it's down the hall to the left"

She glares at him but walks away shouting "I will take a shower but not because you said so, but because I want to"

Frank was watching the news reporter discuss their latest case when Laurel walked in wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Both were way too big on her but they were clean.

"I feel like shit" She complains sitting down next to him on the couch.

"That's what 5 red bull and vodka's will do to you"

"It was 4" She corrects him.

Frank smirks and eyes her next to him. "You were quite the dancer"

She hits him in the arm. "Oh shut up"

He chuckles in response before standing up and offering her his hand. "I'll show you to your room"

She accepts and smiles "I get my own room?"

Frank opens to the door to his bedroom. "You get my room, I'm having the guest room renovated"

She looks at him strangely "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, now go to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow" He orders sternly, gently pushing her in the direction of the bed.

"No Frank, I'll sleep on the couch. Seriously, I've already intruded on you enough" Laurel objects trying to push past him but Frank grabs hold of her and keeps her back.

"No, you will sleep in here. I might be old but I can cope with one night on the couch" He jokes.

"I don't know, with your back it's risky" She teases falling back on to the bed.

Frank grins and shakes his head at her. "Just go to sleep"

He turns off the light and begins to close the door. "Frank wait!"

"What?" He asks looking at her in the dark.

"Thank you"

He smiles. "Don't mention it"

Laurel woke up the next morning to a loud banging on the door. She moves over and opens it to reveal Frank standing there buttoning his shirt.

"I can see you're nowhere near ready to go but we need leave in half an hour"

Laurel smiles at him and nods. "I'll get ready, and I didn't say this last night but thank you, and I really appreciate you not taking advantage when you had the chance"

Frank grins back. "Maybe I'm not a complete douche?"

"I wouldn't go that far" Laurel teases.

"Watch it" Frank warns jokingly "If you're going to get a shower, go now"


End file.
